


Crystal Clear Communication

by Superdillin



Series: Seren Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdillin/pseuds/Superdillin
Summary: Just a little bit of conversation post-trespasser for me to practice writing these two again.





	Crystal Clear Communication

The crystal hummed and glowed against Seren’s chest and he smiled before bringing his hand to it to answer. 

“Vhenan.” He was riding alone atop his favorite stag, with the Inquisition’s Caravans now several lengths behind them. Riding was particularly difficult since the loss of his arm, and now that he could manage a decent cantor, he did so as much as was permitted. 

“Amatus.” Dorian’s velvet voice seem tired and strained, as he often did since assuming his father’s place in the Magisterium. “How goes the journey?”

Truth being told, it had been a nice trip to Kirkwall. Long, and in the beginning quite frustrating, but thanks to Sera and Dagna agreeing to join it wasn’t nearly as lonely as Seren originally feared. 

“Quiet now, Sera and Dagna are asleep in the aravel, about a mile back. It’s just me and Vira out here.” Seen breathed a heavy sigh, looking up at the unmarked sky with a smile.

“Oh, and how is my favorite little flea bag?” Dorian cooed affectionately, and Seren patted the side of his mount’s neck with love as he answered. 

“She’s doing well. Been quite patient with me re-learning how to ride one-handed.” As though she understood she was being praised, Vira huffed out some air with a shake of her head. 

Dorian let out a laugh in a burst that made Seren’s chest fill with warmth. “She cannot get enough of your praise, you know.” And then, with hardly a pause between sentences, Dorian’s voice seemed softer and worried. “How is it feeling today, Amatus?”

“It’s calmed since morning. When I dream, in the fade, my arm is still there…I think that when I wake it’s as though my body needs to remember that it’s no longer there.”

“I spoke with some of the others here about that…phenomenon,” Dorian mused. “Eventually it should end. Your presence in the Fade will begin to math your physical self and with that the phantom pains upon waking should wane.”

“That’s a relief, Dorian.” And it was, mostly. A part of Seren enjoyed walking the Fade, still feeling whole, despite the painful price he payed for it. “Thank you for looking into this.”

“Please, Amatus!” He said, and the sound of papers shuffling could be heard through the crystal. “Anything to break from the endless diplomacy I’m forced to endure.”

“I’m afraid I’ll know just what you mean once I arrive in Kirkwall,” Seren scoffed back playfully. “From what I hear, Varric already has paperwork awaiting me.”

“We will have to join in each other’s misery then, Amatus. Perhaps with some wine, crystals open. 

Seren smiled, it was a nice idea. Not ideal, nothing like sipping stolen port in his arms, but still nicer than any other couple living several nations apart could hope for. 

“I’ll look forward to it, Vhenan.”


End file.
